


【斑樱R18】占有欲

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 失忆穿越樱×黑化斑。穿越失忆樱被强势斑爷吃干抹净的故事，微黑化，微三观崩坏，微泉→樱有，万请慎入。为肉而肉，慎慎慎慎入！
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【斑樱R18】占有欲

宇智波一族是战乱时期的一支大族，久而久之也被认定是深沉厚重的贵族，但很久的时间过去了，已经没有人记得他们也是刀口舔血着崛起，逐渐在血肉模糊的脸上戴上道貌岸然的面具，能够与那些真正沉朽的贵族世家在一个茶室中品茗。

不过面具终究是面具，他们骨子中的凶恶狠辣，以及为了一朝之欲的不顾一切仍然刻在灵魂最深处，认为理所当然属于自己的东西当然决不能让别人染指半分。宇智波斑对自己从山上捡回来的那个女人就是这种感觉，因为是他捡回来的，所以没想过她会不属于自己。

他捡到她的时候她躺在河边的浅滩中，穿着略显暴露的红装，自己在族中从未见过的粉色头发湿漉漉地搭在她的脸颊两侧，有几条被脸上血痕中流出的血迹沾红。女人柔软无力地浸没在水中的模样让斑心神一动，走过去蹲在她身边观察了一阵。她的鞋大概在冲击中遗失，小腿和脚上布满伤痕，如同被蹂躏过一般。胸口的衣服也散了开来，露出被水冲刷到苍白的柔软胸肉，同样被沙石划伤，边缘泛着发炎的红痕。

确定没有危险，斑俯身抱起她。没有预料到的是，她看起来很瘦弱，抱在怀中却有一种别样的坚硬感，也比预想的更重一些。

斑以为她醒来之后自己就能知道这个女人也许不简单的身份，但那天他听到消息赶到房间，看到坐在被子中的女人一脸茫然的样子，然后被族中医师告知她得了失魂症。

他走过去坐在她身边，察觉她的胳膊瑟缩了一下。斑从不知道自己也可以如此柔和地说话，他问：“名字还记得吗？”名字是个咒语，一出生就与每个人如影随形，也许人生一直到最后忘记的，就只剩自己的名字了。

果然，女人稍微想了想，张嘴犹犹豫豫地说：“樱，樱吧……”

樱。斑在心中咀嚼这个名字，继续问：“姓氏呢？”

樱皱眉想了很久，仍然没有想起来。到最后甚至有些痛苦。斑于是制止了她的回忆，站起身说她可以在这里居住到想起来为止。周围的侍从都面露难色，医师轻声提醒斑这可能是不知道什么忍族来的细作，他只无表情地看了他一眼，说万事由自己负责。于是医师战战兢兢不敢多言。

出门的时候斑从窗户里看到樱正迷茫地看着从窗框中投下的阳光，碎落的光斑落进她碧绿的眼中，荡漾起来，让他的心神也随之一动，这种奇怪的感觉说不上让他心悦或不悦，但他走过她的窗户时下意识地抽走了支撑窗户的插销。砰通一声，他几乎能在脑中恶趣味地看到她因为骤然消失的光线而惊恐地缩进被子里的模样。

樱大概确实曾经是个忍者。她痊愈之后斑有时会带她去自己的修炼场所，只不过指点了几句，她就能勉力聚集起一些查克拉。像她这个年纪的人开始学习忍术是很难的，只能说这具身体有一些基础在。

泉奈一开始很提防着这个被哥哥带回来的女人，但久而久之，他也被她身上那种迷茫飘忽的气质以及偶尔因为融入了他们的生活而展现的些微光彩所吸引，竟然逐渐变得会在她靠近的时候而羞怯。

斑注意到了自己的弟弟面对樱时不正常的脸红。这次他真切地感觉到，自己内心的这种情感称为不悦。

泉奈是个单纯的人，如果被一个女人所引诱，那一定是她的错。

所以这一切都是樱的错。

他看着樱的眼神开始变得时常阴沉。樱敏锐地感觉到了这一点，怯怯地询问是否是自己经常到修炼场去打扰了他们。看着她比往常离自己远了半步，斑沉默了一会儿说：“嗯，你暂时不要来了。”

樱失望地垂下头，低低应了一声。

从此她常常只呆在自己小小的房间中。因为她是由斑担保着留在这里，不能跟他一起去修炼场以后也不能去别处走动，每天只不过做做室内能做的事情。

斑意外地满意起来。他去看樱的时候，她总是坐在窗户旁边，因为他的进入眼神一亮。

只有他一人，能让她露出这样的眼神，完完全全，属于自己。

直到有一天，他正准备进入这间斗室，经过窗外时，看到泉奈正俯身吻着躺在被褥中午睡的樱的嘴唇。

阳光就像被谁抽走了插销，在他眼前消失。斑抿了抿嘴唇，离开了这里。

总有人要被惩罚的。

樱醒来时，天色已经完全暗了下来。一个人坐在她身边，她吓了一跳，坐起身往后退了几步。

“别怕，是我。”男人的声音从黑暗中传来，她的眼睛逐渐适应了视线，看到斑坐在最深的阴影中。樱松了口气，轻声问：“这么晚了，你来做什么？”

斑动了动头，樱发现他穿着一身便衣，与他从来都穿的利落战斗服比起来宽松许多，露出胸口的大片皮肤。“樱，你喜欢泉奈吗？”

樱瞪大眼睛：“你说什么？没有这回事。”

“是吗。”斑长出一口气。空气只抖动了一下，樱的视线从淡黑变到深黑，她发现自己的视线看着的变成了天花板，重量压制在自己身上，不是很重，但让她无法挣脱，一只手随后扯开她的前襟，在微凉的空气中覆上胸前的柔软，熟稔地揉捻顶端的乳首，使它从柔软到被迫挺立。心脏从胸腔开始疯狂地跳动，樱惊惧地握住对方的手腕，“你干什么？！”

斑的声音和他手上正相反得四平八稳，“不喜欢泉奈，你喜欢我吗？”他的头发散着，落到她身上像一张黑色的网，将她缠绕其中，无法逃脱。

她是没有记忆的人，在这个世界上带领她的第一人对于她来说是承载着非凡依恋的存在，即使如此，现在斑的问题也叫她害怕。她支支吾吾说不出口，斑叹了口气，继续自己的行为。

樱挣扎不开，被他的勾弄引出情潮，陌生的快感让她满身是汗，逐渐没了力气。斑的手离开同样在他的挑逗下充血饱满的阴蒂，将沾上粘腻的手指伸到她面前，在她的无地自容中笑了一声，转动肩膀将她压在身下，抬起她的一条腿，一只手捂住她因为惊恐而圆睁的眼睛，慢慢将自己的性器贯了进去。因为之前已经有的润滑，这第一下的动作也不算粗鲁，樱的痛苦并没有延续太长时间，然而这从未有过的刺痛和被贯穿的惊愕仍然让她的大腿不自觉地痉挛，抽搐着踢动了几下，口中发出悲泣的呜咽。

“嘘——”斑俯下身，一点点把自己推向最深处，贴着她的嘴唇轻声说：“感受我。”

樱没有心思如他所言，只是在不扯动下身的情况下不断挣扎着，脸左右晃动想离开他遮住自己视线的手。斑低沉地笑了一声，振动从他的胸腔传导到她的下腹，让那里产生了略微的瘙痒：“哦——原来你想看吗？”

樱还没有明白过来他说的话是什么意思，眼前的手已经离开，转而插进她的脑后将她的头扶起来面向两人相连的地方。只见他粗壮的性器因为斑稍微分开一点的原因而退出了一点，里面嫩红的膣肉因此被带了出来，他的东西上面还有她里面的血迹。

“呃——嗯——”眼前的景象给她带来的惊惧和莫名的生理感受让她的喉咙中发出无意义的声音。斑知道这不是女人舒服的时候发出的声音，她大概是受到了刺激，不知道自己的身体已经开始在被他打上烙印，于是他又将拖出来没多少的肉柱送了回去。

突如其来的饱胀感使得樱不自觉地一挺腰背，穴肉也无法控制地纠结绞紧，想要阻止这武器一般的东西进到自己体内。同时她已经不能接受再看这场景。斑如她所愿，将她翻转过来，从后面进入。

当难受的异物感逐渐过去，樱皱着眉发觉了身体开始适应这不停的撞击。斑从她的声音中听出辗转的曲意逢迎，轻轻拽着她的头发让她仰起扭转的上半身，不断侵袭她的下体。樱无法承受这快速到让她产生痛苦的快感，攀住榻间的缝隙想要逃跑，却被一只大手无情地按住，然后拉回来，性器喂进了更深的地方。

“看来你还有力气。”斑向前狠狠一顶，樱瞬间因为那尖锐的酸胀软倒，被更快地抽插起来。她已经累得发不出呻吟，即使如此，还是要被迫承受来自身后的抽插。头晕目眩之间，眼前的黑暗竟然渐渐散去，金白的光圈在她眼前晃动，恍惚间不同的人影在面前闪过。她伸出手想要抓住什么，大手随后而上，插入她的指间拽了回来压在被子上。

斑俯下身贴住她的后背，下身的动作快到使房间中充满了淫靡的啪啪声响，伸手握住樱垂下的乳房，在她耳边粗重地喘息，“先给你一次。”

樱在沉浮之间还是勉强明白了他的意思，下意识地不想让他在自己体内射精，刚刚攒聚的力量又被使出来想要挣脱。斑却仅用一只手就掐住她的腰，自己挺动的同时将她的臀部不断向自己的性器上套弄，让她根本无法挣脱，甚至被冲天而来的饱胀快感激得开始翻白眼，“不行了，我，我不行了——”

“还没有，还没有——”斑的眼睛发红，奋力肏干着已经到高潮的女人。刚刚高潮的敏感穴壁无法接受任何的触碰，樱哭叫着推搡背后的男人，却被抓住了手挺起胸膛只能承受。

性器在她体内再次胀大，斑按住她抽搐的脚，抽插了几十下，终于臀部一挺，抵住她的最深处。

被温热的精液冲击时，樱终于一挺脖子，陷入了短暂的酣畅淋漓后的昏迷。斑闭着眼睛感受自己的东西灌进身下女人的身体中，因为无法接纳而被顺着自己的柱身挤了出来，让他们的结合终于一丝缝隙也没有了。

他松开被自己握住泛红的胳膊，对方软倒在床上。斑俯下身发现她昏了过去，哂笑一声，揉弄她身上细软的皮肉，欲望再次抬头后就着两人充沛的体液缓缓抽动。

“醒醒，”已经释放过一次，即使快感尤盛，他也能保持这样的速度和深度而不射精，“再不醒的话我可不会轻易放过你了。”狠狠一顶，插到最深处，樱嘤咛一声醒来，发现自己仍然被按住承受他火烧火燎的交媾，那生殖腔显然没有被怜悯地给予任何休息。她的眼泪流了出来，因为无法承受的情潮。

“求求你，至少——让我休息一会儿。”

“等会儿吧，”斑随意地吻了吻她的眼睛，上半身的动作还算温柔，下半身的抽插却丝毫不轻缓，“等我好了。”

他不知何时才能满足，樱还要避免自己睡去，因为她一旦睡去就会被更加用力地唤醒。脑子和她被注入了过多白浊的下体一样糊住，第一次高潮来临时出现的人影再次在眼前闪动，且变得更加清晰。

“鸣……卡……老师……佐——”她喃喃地呼唤着这些名字，斑已然到达了自己的顶峰，那样不顾一切的大动下樱如同被扼住了喉咙，绷紧身体。

斑将她汗淋淋的上半身箍进怀中，如同来自深渊的低语诅咒般缠绕：

“你走不掉了。”

［完］


End file.
